geschichte_der_britischen_monarchiewikiaorg_de-20200215-history
Schlacht der Zwei Flüsse
Die Schlacht der Zwei Flüsse wurde 674 zwischen den Pikten und Northumbria ausgetragen. Sie stellt das Ende der piktischen Rebellion zu Anfang der Herrschaft von Ecgfrith dar, mit einem entscheidenden Sieg der Northumbrier. Hintergrund Während dem 7. Jh. erweiterten die Northumbrier ihr Territorium nach und nach in den Norden. Die Annalen von Tigernach berichten von einer Belagerung von "Etain" 638, Annalen von Tigernach, Jahr 640 Annalen von Ulster, Jahr 638 die von Historikern für Northumbrias Eroberung von Eidyn während der Herrschaft von Oswald von Northumbria gehalten wird und die Annektierung von Gododdin-Gebieten südlich des Flusses Forth. Alfred P. Smyth, Warlords and Holy Men: Scotland AD 80-1000 Im Norden des Forth bestanden die piktischen Nationen zu dieser zeit aus dem Königreich Fortriu im Norden des Mounth und einer "südlichen piktischen Zone", die sich bis zum Forth erstreckte. James E. Fraser, From Caledonia to Pictland: Scotland to 795 Hinweise von Beda zeigen, dass die Pikten auch während Oswalds Herrschaft von den Northumbriern unterworfen wurden, Beda, Historia ecclesiastica gentis Anglorum, III/6 und dass diese Unterwerfung während der Herrschaft seines Nachfolgers Oswiu weiterging. Beda, Historia ecclesiastica gentis Anglorum, III/24 Ecgfrith folgte Oswiu als König von Northumbria 670. Sein Reich soll "schwach" gewesen sein bei seiner Thronbesteigung. 671 erfuhr er, dass die Pikten unter der Führung von Drust mac Donuel sich auf eine Rebellion vorbereiteten, um die northumbrische Oberherrschaft loszuwerden. Annalen von Tigernach, Jahr 672 Annalen von Ulster, Jahr 672 Schlacht Der Bericht und die Beschreibung der Schlacht sind ausschließlich in der Vita Sancti Wilfrithi von Stephen of Ripon zu finden. Laut diesem Bericht erfuhr Ecgfrith von den Plänen der Pikten, die northumbrische Oberherrschaft abzuwerfen, und er versammelte eilig eine Invasionsflotte von Reitern. Begleitet von seinem Unterkönig Beornhaeth, Colgrave: When King Ecgfrith heard this, lowly as he was among his own people and magnanimous towards his enemies, he forthwith got together a troop of horsemen, for he was no lover of belated operations; and trusting in God like Judas Maccabaeus and assisted by the brave sub-king, Beornhaeth, he attacked with his little band of God's people an enemy host which was vast and moreover concealed. der laut James E. Fraser möglicherweise das südliche piktische Königreich im heutigen Fife regierte, eilte er nach Norden. Der Ort der Schlacht wurde nicht überliefert, doch Fraser glaubt, dass sie sich in der Umgebung von Moncreiffe Island nahe Perth ereignet haben könnte. James E. Fraser, The pictish Conquest: The Battle of Dunnichen Laut der Vita Sancti Wilfrithi wurde Ecgfriths Kavallerie von einer viel größeren piktischen Armee aus dem Hinterhalt überfallen. Dennoch konnten die Northumbrier siegen, mit so vielen piktischen Verlusten, um "zwei Flüsse zu füllen", was es der northumbrischen Reiterei ermöglichte, die piktischen Überlebenden ohne nasse Füße zu verfolgen. Bertram Colgrave, The Life of Bishop Wilfrid by Eddius Stephanus Als Heiligenbiographie wurde die Vita Sancti Wilfrithi nicht als ideale historische Quelle angesehen und es wurde vermutet, dass ihre voreingenommene Ansicht über die Geschichte von Northumbria von Bedas Historia ecclesiastica inspiriert wurde. Verschiedene Details der Schlacht wurden höchstwahrscheinlich übertrieben, um Ecgfriths Sieg überzubewerten. Folgen Stephen of Ripon berichtet, dass die Pikten nach der Schlacht in den nächsten 14 Jahren zu Sklaven reduziert und unter das Joch der Gefangenschaft gezwungen worden waren. Colgrave: The tribes were reduced to slavery and remained under the yoke of captivity until the time when the king was slain. Die Irischen Annalen von Ulster und Tigernach berichten davon, dass "Drost" 671 von seinem Thron vertrieben wurde. Man geht üblicherweise davon aus, dass dies der piktische König Drust war, und dass er abgesetzt und mit Bridei III mac Beli ersetzt wurde, aufgrund dem Fehlschlag der piktischen Rebellion. Bridei besiegte und tötete später Ecgfrith in der Schlacht von Dun Nechtain 685. Kategorie:Schlacht Kategorie:Pikten Kategorie:Northumbria